lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
LIGO TEAMS REJECT EINSTEIN
By Prof. L. Kaliambos ( Natural Philosopher in New Energy) February 15, 2016 After the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935) which confirmed the fundamental action at a distance of Newton’s third law of instantaneous action-reaction, Einstein (1936) rejected his idea of gravitational waves of force (1916) but he continued to believe in the hypothesis of space time ripples which may exist after my discovery of the quantum length contraction and the quantum time dilation which cannot be related with Einstein's ideas of space and time. (INVALID LORENTZ TRANSFORMATIONS). The length contraction occurs when the dipolic photon is absorbed by an electron. (Discovery of length contraction). It also occurs when the velocity c of a photon with mass m = hν/c2 is parallel to the gravitational force acting at a distance . According to Newton’s second law the mass of the photon increases under a length contraction and a time dilation . (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). WRONG MAXWELL’S FIELDS AND INVALID EINSTEIN’S GRAVITATIONAL WAVES Although Einstein's general theory of relativity is invalid today for many physicists the wrong gravitational waves are assumed to be significant because it is believed they carry information allowing them to look back into the very beginnings of the universe. For example in “Gravitational waves -Wikipedia” one reads: “The existence of gravitational waves is a possible consequence of the Lorentz invariance of general relativity since it brings the concept of a finite speed of propagation of the physical interactions with it. By contrast, gravitational waves cannot exist in the Newtonian theory of gravitation, which postulates that physical interactions propagate at infinite speed.” It is well known that in March 2014, astronomers at Harvard operating the Bicep2 telescope, based near the South Pole, believed they had found gravitational waves, but their results were proven to be inaccurate. (See “Gravitational waves turn to dust after claims of flawed analysis”). Nevertheless, at this point, Einstein's theory for many physicists is expected to take hold, with the pair predicted to succumb to a death spiral sending ripples known as gravitational waves through space-time, the very fabric of the universe. In 1916 Einstein under his massless quanta of fields in his theory of general relativity proposed the gravitational waves for the transmission of gravitational forces, because he believed incorrectly that the gravitational force is similar to the electromagnetic force transmitted via the fallacious electromagnetic fields of Maxwell. It is of interest to note that the experiments of the quantum entanglement confirmed accurately Newton’s law of gravity (1687) and the electromagnetic laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) involving forces acting at a distance. (See my “QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT REJECTS EINSTEIN”). In other words the experiments of the quantum entanglement invalidate Maxwell’s fields and Einstein’s gravitational waves. Moreover in his Principle of Equivalence starting with the equality of constant inertial mass mo and gravitational mass m (when a body is on the earth of mass M and radius R) Einstein rejects himself. According to Newton’s law of gravitational force acting at a distance we may write moα = GmM/R2 This means that the constant inertial mass in gravity is equal to the gravitational mass, because Galileo proved that all bodies at a local position fall with the same acceleration α. However Einstein's wrong hypothesis of gravitational waves led to complications, because the constant inertial mass mo in his invalid theory of special relativity (1905) was replaced by the concepts of wrong rest mass mo and invalid relativistic mass m. In fact, the increase of the electron mass in the correct Compton effect is due to the photon absorption, which contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass, while Einstein's special elativity violates these two conservation laws developed by the Greek philosophers. Such a situation of quantum physics was formulated in my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction: hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 In my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION the opposite charges of the dipole photon in the photoelectric effect interact with the charge (-e ) of an electron as Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 Of course this situation of quantum dynamics differs from the Newtonian mechanics because the increase of the electron mass occurs under a basic length contraction and time dilation. According to the well-established electromagnetic laws I discovered that a dipole photon behaves like an electric dipole moving at u = c with respect to its source of light having equal electric attraction and magnetic repulsion at the same time. However during the interaction of the photon charges with the charge (-e) of the electron the magnetic force Fm occurs after the eletric force Fe = Ey(-e) because of the velocity dy/dt. To avoid this situation which violates Newton’s third law of instantaneous simultaneity the velocity dy/dt always must approach to zero under the contraction of dy and the dilation dt. SPACETIME RIPPLES OF QUANTUM PHYSICS REJECT EINSTEIN Another hypothesis of general relativity is that time intervals appear to be dilated ( clocks are seen to turn more slowly) when we look into regions of space in which there are strong electromagnetic forces due to massive stars. Einstein under his massless quanta of fields interpreted incorrectly the so-called gravitational shift. So after the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s self propagating fields I presented at the international conference “Frontiesr of Fundamental Physics (1993) my paper of dipole photons which have mass m = hν/c2 .(See my “Discovery of photon mass”). In fact, according to the quantum physics when the velocity c of the dipole photon is parallel to the gravitational force Fg the photon mass is increased under the application of Newton’s second law. In this case we may write Fgds = dW= hdν = c(dm/dt)ds = dmc2 Note that during the increase of the mass the gravitational acceleration approaches to zero under a length contraction and time dilation. The result is an observed shift of spectral-line frequencies toward the red (law-frequency) end of the spectrum. This gravitational “red shift” of light that is coming to us from massive stars was observed in the 1920s by astronomers. The gravitational red shift is also in another phenomenon that has aroused interest among astrophysicists: the “gravitational collapse” of extremely massive stars. As the star collapsed, its intense gravitational force would impose greater and greater red shift on all emitted radiation , until finally the frequency tends to zero and no radiation could escape at all; hence the star could no longer be seen. On the other hand all radiation (and matter) approaching the vicinity of the star would be sucked into it by strong gravitational forces and could not escape. Such a star would appear to us as a “black hole”. Recently (February 11, 2016) researchers of LIGO announced that they have detected ripples in the fabric of space. The news was announced by members of the Laser Interferometer Gravitational-Wave Observatory (LIGO), a 15-nation, 900-scientist, $1 billion experiment that has searched for signs of the phenomenon since 2002. "Finally these waves have been detected on Earth with an unbelievably sensitive experiment. And, surprisingly, the source of the waves is a system of two black holes in orbit around each other, that spiral inward and smash together," Cornell physics and astrophysics professor Saul Teukolsky confirmed in a statement emailed to Tech Insider. The ripples the researchers detected were created by two black holes colliding and merging to form a single black hole 1.3 billion years ago. When the two black holes merged, they released the energy of three suns. Marka said. "We don't actually know what happens around a black hole. We don't know what happens when a black hole meets another black hole. We don't know what happens when a black hole eats something." Dense objects that move really, really fast can radically distort spacetime, some with enough energy to trigger ripples like a speedboat accelerating across a placid lake.This description of spacetime ripples was pure conjecture, though, until 1974. That's when astronomers Russell Hulse and Joseph Taylor stumbled upon the deep-space equivalent of two speedboats spiraling into each other. Both objects were neutron stars - ultra-dense dead stars that formed during a supernova. (The star collapses but is not big enough to form a black hole). One of the neutron stars was spinning fast enough to emit radio pulses as a pulsar, which is how they found the star system to begin with. Hulse and Taylor soon discovered the neutron stars were rapidly orbiting one another. Surprisingly, over the years they noticed the pulsar's orbit was hastening, bit by bit, and deduced the stars would spiral into each other and collide in about 300 million years. The astronomers won a 1993 Nobel Prize for their groundbreaking discovery of the bizarre object, now called the Hulse-Taylor Pulsar, and its role in indirectly showing spacetime ripples exist. Still, they did not actually detect the spacetime ripples themselves. But today LIGO Laboratory detectors used a clever trick to dick up on these ripples. LIGO is an experiment that uses two L-shaped detectors: One is in Lousiana, and another is located about 3000 Km away in Washington state. Each arm of the L extends for 2.5 miles. A laser beam is split at the bend in the L and travels down each arm to bounce off several mirrors. The mirrors lengthen and then recombine the laser at a detector. Without a spacetime ripple, the laser beams cancel each other out perfectly, so no light is picked up by the detector. But when a spacetime ripple hits the detector, sort of like a pool of oil on the surface of a rippling lake, one arm will shrink and the other will stretch. Then, as the wave finishes passing by, the arms will bounce back to normal. This shape-shifting is absolutely imperceptible to the human eye, but it means the laser beams will no longer line up perfectly, and the detector will pick up a flash of light: the long-sought sign of a spacetime ripple. And if the very same disturbance is recorded at both detectors, thousands of miles away, researchers can deduce that it came from space. Makra compared the detectors to a pair of giant ears that can "hear" the spacetime ripples that result from neutron star collisions, black hole mergers, or other catastrophic events in space, like a giant exploding star. Category:Fundamental physics concepts